


Wide-eyed With a Heart

by Heinouskid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Body Image, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Phobias, Possessive Behavior, Self Confidence Issues, fear of storms, the tags say Sad but the story is Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinouskid/pseuds/Heinouskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't always happen, only when it seemed most obvious. It was a reminder to them of what they were, because who ever heard of a dog and a mouse as close as they were?</p>
<p>or 5 times Miles' hybrid instincts kicked in and one time Kerry's did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide-eyed With a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> need more lunacross. resorted to making my own. Plz send help. 
> 
> Hybrid au based on padalickingood's art!
> 
> 5 times Miles' hybrid instinct kicked in and one time Kerry's did.

\- - -  
*1*  
\- - -

The new season of On The Spot started with a bang, when Gavin tried launching himself backwards off a chair and ended up a messy heap of feathers on the ground. 

"Should've known that would happen idiot! This isn't the first time you've done that." Geoff cackled. 

It was Team Plan G versus Team Fisticuffs and Jon was already annoyed beyond belief. Gavin was being a nuisance, Geoff was being a terrible, terrible enabler, and Miles and Kerry kept blurting out inside jokes only the animation staff would get. Half the audience were in hysterics. 

"Alright," Jon gritted out, sensitive bat ears twitching erratically, "this prompt is for Team Fisticuffs, from Twitter user sunwukongisdaddy-"

"Ohmygodwhat!" Kerry shrieked out while Miles loudly lost his shit beside him. 

"Person is Donald Trump, place is Beacon Academy, and genre is Slasher film. This could go a number of ways and I'm excited for all of them." A titter arose from the audience at Jon's words. Miles gently tugged at Kerry's tail, a soft pink thing, to whisper ideas at him. 

Gavin puffed his feathers in agitation and pointed an accusing finger at the opposing team. "Cheats! That can't be allowed, yeah? Minus five points!"

"Minus 10 points from Gavin because everything's allowed on this god forsaken mess of a game show. And before I forget, you guys are gonna be given a random item to include in your pitch. Today's item is a..." Jon reached for something underneath his desk, tucking large wings against his back to avoid knocking them against anything. He emerged tossing a small sphere across his hands. "A bouncy ball. Did not know I had one of those under here."

Geoff couldn't help but take advantage of this choice moment. "You didn't know you had balls down there? Aw, that's rough buddy." 

As the ram hybrid laughed at his own joke and Jon considered first degree murder, Kerry noticed how his partner went quiet out of the blue. He leaned over to quietly ask if all was well when he followed Miles' gaze to Jon, specifically at what Jon was holding. Oh. Well that was obvious. 

"Hey Jon, can I start? I've got a really good idea I don't wanna lose." Kerry asked. He made grabby hands at the ball, hoping the host would catch his drift. Thankfully, Jon tossed the toy over to him, and Miles made a low whuff that the microphones had trouble capturing. Gavin had caught up with the plan and was making a racket, begging to have the ball already. 

Kerry didn't even have to yell "catch", Miles was up out of his seat and running as soon as the shorter lobbed the toy across. To no one's surprise, Gavin fumbled the catch in a spectacular manner. He ended up knocked out of his chair by an over excited dog hybrid and on the floor again. Geoff was close to tears, laughing hard enough to choke. To his credit, Kerry just grinned. 

Miles plopped back down to his seat with his prize clutched in hand, smiling big and goofy. "Sorry, what was going on? I had something much more important to deal with first, I'm sure we all understand."

Jon nodded in empathy. "I'm giving all the points to Team Fisticuffs because they physically attacked Gavin. I don't even need to hear any pitches or see the scores, let's move onto the next round..."

As Gavin whined at the unfair judgement, Miles passed the ball to Kerry, surprising him a little.

"You keep it safe for now. I'll just be distracted the whole time if I have it on me." Miles winked. So Kerry tucked it away in his hoodie, happy that his best friend trusted him, even with something seemingly so insignificant. 

\- - -  
*2*  
\- - -

Michael was running late for the first time in awhile, and all of Neptune's had already been recorded. It was a big scene for RWBY chapter 4, most of the major characters were gathered for a big reunion that was sure to be a hit with fans. However, they were inching closer and closer to the deadline and still missing Sun's lines. Tensions were running high. 

Barbara was particularly agitated, having just wrapped up her lines and needing to run off for a meeting. Even Josh backed away when she lowered her head in a threat, stark white antlers pointed at him. The tech guys fiddled with the recordings and waited impatiently. They had shit of the upmost importance to do. 

For his part, Kerry was pleasantly surprised to find himself only a little anxious. It felt like the perfect moment for an attack to set in but they were unpredictable that way. If only Michael arrived soon. Kerry was so ready to head home, not wanting to risk himself the longer he stayed at the recording studio. Ever since last season he and Miles involved themselves as much as possible in the making of RWBY, not just the writing segment. They didn't need to be here for recording, per say, but as directors they felt it best to be present. 

Miles wasn't doing so hot. He started tapping an uneven beat with his feet, stood and paced in circles around the room, ended up hovering over Kerry to whine about the time. He kept looking at the clock pleadingly, as if he could stop it from ticking away at their lives. It was strange Michael was running so late without a heads up, not even a text to explain why. He was usually much more professional about his voice acting duties. 

When Miles was ready to run into the walls and Kerry was ready to call a search party, Michael burst through the doors, wheezing in exertion. He was red-faced and had his cat ears pressed back to his head. Kerry noticed how his tail lashed back and forth behind him. 

"God damn it, sorry I'm late you guys, I swear I would've come sooner but-"

"Michael!" Miles cut him off, sounding a lot more pissed than he did a second ago. "Just get in the booth, I don't care about whatever excuse you have, we needed your lines like hours ago!"

His tail now bristled and ramrod straight, Michael hissed in displeasure, not taking well at being shouted at. His infamous temper was rearing its head and Kerry did not want to be near when it inevitably exploded on them. 

"At least he's finally here, let's just get this over with so we can ship the recordings off to editing. Try to be earlier next time, Michael, you could've seriously fucked us over." Kerry said with a snark heavy voice. When Michael turned fanged grimace to the mouse hybrid, he stepped away from what his brain registered as a natural predator. They were friends, coworkers, and Michael would never seriously hurt him (at least not on purpose), but they were still a cat and a mouse. Sometimes instinct overruled human sense. 

As if to make a point, Miles barked frantically. Miles barked frantically at Michael, who looked stricken and nearly jumped a foot in the air. Kerry found himself shielded by the tall man, separated from Michael and his needle sharp claws and teeth. The Jersey-born muttered an excuse and left for the soundproof booth where he was needed. 

The barks dwindled to soft huffs, and then barely noticeable growls. Miles still held himself in an aggressive posture, all alert with pricked ears. 

"Relax man, it's all good." Kerry squeezed Miles' arm, lightly patted at his shoulder to distract him. "Things got a little heated but there's no need for growling or anything. Chill, you sound like a stupid broken lawn mower."

The growl faded away and Miles gave him a fake offended look. "Excuse me, I have the most perfect growls that ever existed. Lawn mower my ass, more like godly thunder from the heavens."

"I hate you so much." Kerry said in a voice that came out much more fonder then he intended. He could practically feel his face redden in embarrassment. 

"Aw, I love you too! Now let's go, Michael giving us the stink eye and flipping us off. I swear, cats are so freaking weird, I'll never understand them..."

\- - -  
*3*  
\- - -

First dates usually consist of awkward small talk and quick chaste kisses. Common places to go for your first date would be the movies, or a nice restaurant that wasn't TOO fancy (that ritzy French place that just opened) but neither TOO cheap (McDonald's). And the moments spent preparing for the date were usually filled with worry and multiple outfit changes. 

When their first date happened, Kerry didn't even realize it at the time. 

As Kerry was getting ready to head home from work, Miles caught him by the door, eyes shining in earnest trepidation. He asked if Kerry would maybe probably like to hang out at his place, if that was cool with him. It wasn't like this was the first time they hung out outside of a work environment, not by a long shot, but Miles was acting bizarre. He had his fluffy tail tucked down in a clear sign of distress. Kerry was confused, yet accepted the invitation anyways. He liked playing video games and chilling out with Miles, he liked Miles in general, though you won't catch him saying it out loud anytime soon. 

So he ends up at Miles' place, notices that he had one of those cool virtual reality headsets and immediately begs to play one. It's a Vive, like the one they had at the Achievement Hunter office, and Kerry had been aching to play with it ever since the video with Ryan, Gavin, and Jeremy came out. Never had the chance until now. 

The headset could be changed to accommodate different animal ears, though there wasn't much of a drastic change needed between Kerry's mouse ears and Miles' floppy dog ones. They immersed themselves in the world of virtual jobs and space pirates and 3D drawing, having special fun with the last one. They switched between playing and observing, and Miles brought out bags of chips and soda and other junk food to tear into. 

By the time they finished their second packet of Oreos, night had fallen quick and unanticipated. Kerry only noticed when his gaze wandered to the window and noticed how dark it was outside. It was nearly 10 o'clock.

"Oh man, I didn't even realize how late it was. Should probably be heading home now if I don't want to wake up hating myself." 

Miles whined unhappily, flopping back on the couch next to his stout friend. "Whaaaat? No way, it's not even that late, and we can always just..."

When Kerry heard him drift off mid sentence, he turned and squinted up at him, suspicious. "I swear to god if you start singing Baby It's Cold Outside in the middle of spring I'll-"

Miles was not singing any songs, Christmas or otherwise. In the midst of begging Kerry to stay, he had glanced out the window to see the night sky bare with the exception of some stars and the moon. And the moon was an amazing thing, seriously, all big and pie-shaped like a huge, unblinking eye, and he couldn't help it. The howl just escaped from him. 

It was so unfair, he wasn't even a wolf hybrid, he bet Lindsay never had to deal with this. It was just second nature for him to throw his head back and howl long and mournful for a good minute. When he was done, Miles sheepishly looked at Kerry for reassurance. 

"That... that does not happen a lot. Only like every other month, really." They stared at each other some more. "I promise I'm not a werewolf?"

Things turned out fine when Kerry grinned and reassured Miles that he's seen much stranger things done in the name of instinct. And anyways, Miles wasn't the only one embarrassed that night, once he told Kerry how great their date was going and Kerry responded with "Wait a second, this was a _what_? No, yes I do want to go out with you, stop looking so sad... Stop laughing, maybe you should be more clear next time you big idiot, I take no blame for this situation. _STOP_ laughing!"

Needless to say, it was a fantastic first date. 

\- - -  
*4*  
\- - -

It started innocently enough, with hand-holding and an awful lot of random cuddling sessions. Granted, none of that was especially odd considering this was Miles we're talking about. He was the self proclaimed king of PDA. Kerry liked it well enough, preferring to keep most of their affection private, but he didn't have a problem with the occasional chaste smooch on the cheek. 

There were times when Miles got clingy to overbearing measures, all grabby hands and long limbs. Kerry found the easiest way to pacify him was to supply a steady amount of attention spread throughout the day. A favorite method was dropping into his boyfriend's lap when he was sitting at work. It was very distracting for Miles but you won't hear him complaining anytime soon. 

Things started getting weird when, some time into their relationship, Miles began to sniff him almost every other minute. And also rub his face into Kerry's neck for some reason. His scruff gave Kerry a rash but he couldn't be persuaded to stop (and Kerry could privately admit to himself that he liked it).

All of this wasn't a problem. What became the problem was when Miles got Territorial.

He did it with his food, his home, and now he apparently thought he was free to do it to his boyfriend. Growling at strangers was one thing, friends and coworkers was a whole other story. 

Kerry hadn't had the opportunity to talk with Chris in a while. It was nice to catch up with his otter buddy, conversation coming easy and filled with hilarious-dumb jokes.

It was unexpected when Chris stuttered over a word and abruptly snapped his mouth shut, staring nervously over Kerry's shoulder. 

"Hey man, is everything alri-" A chin fell onto his shoulder, arms sneaking to squeeze his waist and there was literally only one person in the entire company who Kerry allowed to do that. "Well hey there back at you, Miles. Is everything cool?"

A mumble was response enough for Kerry to continue talking with Chris, or at least try to. Chris was still acting uncomfortable. "I think Miles wants to eat me."

"What." Kerry snapped his head back to face Miles and saw first hand how the usually easy going man was glaring. 

"Should I leave?" Chris asked, taking a step back. Miles huffed and pressed his nose to the back of Kerry's neck and woah alright was he licking him? Now Chris looked mildly horrified slash concerned. "Actually, yeah, I'm just gonna..." He scuffed his shoes in an unsure dance before bolting out of there once Miles snapped his teeth at his direction. 

That was absolutely not gonna fly with Kerry. "What the hell was that about? No, you're not leaving after that whole deal, you're staying here and we're having this talk."

Miles made an escape attempt, foiled when Kerry planted himself in front of him, an unmovable force. 

"ItwasnothingI'msorryitwon'thappenagainhewasjustIdon'tknowyouguyskneweachotheralongertimeandIwasjustatinybitjealousdon'tleave..."

Kerry pushed his palms against Miles' face to give him fish lips, but mostly to stop the rushed stream of words. "Did you just say you were JEALOUS? Of CHRIS? Is that why you've been acting like a weirdo lately?"

Miles looked down at him with beseeching puppy eyes. "It didn't have to be Chris specifically, but..."

"You're so dumb. You're so dumb and clingy and I love you so much but don't go snapping at every person who so much looks at me, yeah? You need to trust me when I say you're stuck with me. Also, Chris is like my _brother_ you gross jerk, don't ever do that again!"

Miles meekly agreed until Kerry pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Office make-outs were the best. 

\- - -  
*5*  
\- - -

"So do you want to watch Beetlejuice or Ferris Bueller's Day Off? Better hurry up and pick before the popcorn gets cold."

Kerry hummed and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It's a Beetlejuice kind of night, don't you think? Yeah, I'm in the mood for 2spooky."

It had been raining constantly through the entire day, only increasing in force as night set in. Perfect movie night weather in Kerry's opinion. They had gathered all the blankets and pillows possible and tossed it all on the couch, creating a perfect nest, and Miles ran off to microwave popcorn to munch on. Kerry felt warm and safe in his little cocoon, the rain tapping a faint beat on the roof. 

Miles selected their choice and leaped to join him on the nest-couch, spilling bits of popcorn everywhere. "Netflix and chill, am I right?" Miles said, raising an eyebrow insinuatingly. 

Kerry buried his smile and red face in Miles' shirt. "Shut up and watch the movie."

This was one of their favorite films, certain lines memorized and repeated. They sang the Banana Boat Song off key loudly and proudly when that scene played and laughed at how terrible they were. With how close they were pressed together, more popcorn ended up on them than in their bellies. Neither minded that much. 

At last the credits rolled and they were left yawning and sleepy, tucked into each other. It was still raining.

"Should probably clean this mess up." Kerry murmured, not moving at all.

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds like a good time to start. Now it's time to sleep so goodnight Kerr-bear." Miles' voice came out slurred. There was a kernel stuck in his hair. 

Everything was still and Kerry started nodding off when a distant rumble echoed and Miles immediately stiffened. He relaxed when Kerry stroked his head, curling around the mouse hybrid only for another thunder boom to distract him. 

"Oh no." He whimpered. 

Kerry was about to question his behavior but a flash of lightning made the world outside go white and Miles was up and running upstairs. 

He found the startled man pacing in their bedroom, avoiding the windows and whining in frustration. 

"How long do you think this storm will last? Only like a few more minutes, right?" Miles gave him a wild-eyed look. He was clearly frightened, and it only took one more clash of thunder to make him scurry to the closet. 

Kerry went back down to pick up some blankets, made his way upstairs again, and knocked on the closet door where Miles hid behind. "Can I come in? I've brought gifts to offer, if you don't mind the smell of butter."

The door creaked open as an invitation to enter, and Kerry slipped inside with the fabric bundled in his arms. It was dark and cramped inside the closet space, which was exactly what Miles wanted right now. 

"I've always hated thunder, ever since I was a kid, and I never really grew out of that fear." He blurted out, sitting against the wall. Kerry didn't say anything, merely throwing a soft, old blanket over him. "It might be a, you know. A dog thing or whatever but it still really freaking sucks." 

Sitting down, Kerry inched closer to join Miles under the blanket. There wasn't enough room to stretch their legs so they sat cross-cross instead. "I'm sorry for ruining tonight." Miles said quietly. 

"Nope. Don't even start with that Miles. I'm here because I want to be here." Kerry grabbed his hand in the dark. "You didn't ruin anything, we're still going to sleep snuggled together under a blanket and that's that."

From here the thunder really did seem quieter. Miles pressed his mouth to Kerry's temple, a thankful little kiss. They shuffled to a more comfortable position and nestled down to finally sleep. 

"Hey Kerry, would you say that once morning comes we'd be... _Coming out of the closet?_ Heh. "

" _Please_ go to sleep."

\- - -  
*and one time...*  
\- - -

Miles noticed that Kerry liked food, which was cool because he liked food too! Neither of them were 5-star chef material, but they tried their best at cooking. 

Kerry was a big fan of pasta, and sometimes Miles would gently tease him about loving cheese so much. He meant nothing by it, really, but Kerry found it hard not to take it to heart. 

Especially when comment after comment pretty much said the same thing is much crueler wording. 

He knew he shouldn't care what a bunch of strangers on the internet thought of him, when they didn't even really know who he was but the never ending barrage of hateful made Kerry want to hide away from the world. He looked down at the curves of his body and thought 'how can I change?'

It got to the point where he'd rather eat by himself, or in his locked room. No judging eyes watching every mouthful he swallows. 

Kerry still liked food, found himself keeping snacks in his room. He didn't want to answer any questions Miles would ask, so he hid them in the space between the bed and the wall. He couldn't stop, keeping food tucked away in hiding spots, throwing them out when they passing an expatriation date. He tried so hard to keep this secret away from Miles. 

But nothing could be hidden from Miles and his natural inquisitiveness. He found the hoard after dropping his phone under the bed and came back up with a packet of twinkies. 

"Is there a reason I found the Mt. Everest of food in our room?" Miles caught him as he walked in. 

Kerry froze in horror. How could he explain this to Miles? Where did he even start? "Uh, that is... I'll c-clean it up..."

He must've looked on the edge of breaking down, because Miles softly tugged down on the bed, warm hands rubbing the small of his back. "Take it easy, I'm just surprised is all. Which I shouldn't be, since hoarding is a rodent habit and you're a mouse hybrid and everything. Should probably have been expecting this, actually."

Kerry nodded weakly, grateful he didn't have to explain. 

"Is this why you haven't been eating meals with me? 'Cuz I really miss seeing you and your cute face during lunchtime."

Of course Miles wasn't done interrogating him. Kerry hunched his shoulders, unable to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "It started because I wanted to eat alone. I don't want- I don't like other people watching- ugh. I hate this so much."

He curled into himself, feeling small and vulnerable. Miles made a soft noise in the back of his throat and grabbed Kerry in a hug, refusing to let go even when the smaller tried to wiggle free. "Let me make one thing clear: I love your belly," Miles ran a hand down the swell of it, "I love your hands," here he dropped a kiss on every finger, "and I _really_ love your thighs." he squeezed those aforementioned thighs, earning a squeak in return. "Forget what some loudmouth assholes on youtube say, you've got more good in your pinky then they could ever hope to have."

They sat there hugging for a long time, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere of shared love. Miles peeked at the twinkie package he found. "I'm guessing you want to leave everything where it is, right?"

Kerry huffed a little laugh and shoved Miles back on the bed. Miles was cut off from protesting when the mouse hybrid straddled his waist with an excited bounce. "I've got other ideas on my mind right now. What do you say Miles? Are you up for it?"

"Ready when you are babe." Miles simpered, looking like a love struck fool. 

They wouldn't trade away their quirks for anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kerry!! Just found out on Twitter today lmao 
> 
> I'm serious, I'm considering paying ppl to write more lunacross
> 
> title from Mumford & Son's The Wolf


End file.
